User blog:Takashichea/Magi Wikia's Oct 2016 Community Spotlight
Welcome everyone to the community spotlight! I do this monthly for any active Wikia where I'm an Admin or Bureaucrat. The purpose of this is promote the Wikia and showcase our best wiki works as well as current projects. Controversially, I point out any disputes. However, my plate is full as I'm an Admin of Anime Vice Wikia and Boards. I'm fully committed to that community as it's my home. Magi Wikia is more like a 3rd home to me. I will complete this report in full detail with dates. I briefly touch base on what big things happened. Last month, we had a discussion, a very heated one where Brandon asks the community to select new admins. I say heated because everyone had their different expectations and goals for this community as well as concerns and limits of what we can do. Lots of misunderstandings occurred. Our new Admins were Mell and myself. Mell's main admin roles are coding and aesthetics of the site. My admin goals are cleaning images, deleting images, adding fair use on top of my current duties: writing chapter summaries. New Wiki Pages: *Brandon started adding more of the race pages: Human, Ogre. Dragon Nesha helps out with Kanji and Romaji for these pages *Sacred Palace - Brandon and I worked on this page. *Mell and I added chapter summaries for Magi. We took turns. Dragon Nesha helps out with the chapter covers. As for Adventure of Sinbad, it's only Mell doing new chapter summaries. We don't have anyone working on Adventure of Sinbad. *Mell created Crocell, Furfur, and Vepar pages. I did some minor appearances on them. Dragon Nesha added images and trivia. *Dancing Fairy created Gafra Ka page. *Due to Brandon's request, I created the Csitephon page. *Brandon created categories for God, Orthodox Church, and Sacred Palace Non Wiki Pages The front page was updated by Mell. Changes were the character section which the characters had new templates for a smaller box design. The new chapter sections now include short summaries. I'll add more. These are things I had on top of my head right now. Wiki Editors: Just a quick breakdown *Brandon2505: did mostly race pages and then adding new categories. Minor edits to Sinbad and David's pages. *Dancing Fairy: added few new images. *Dragon Nesha: added trivia, kanji/romaji, and chapter covers *Kougyoku12: added a paragraph of final arc on Kou Empire page. *Mehl'an ibn Qa'mar: chapter summaries, added AoS chapters, updating infoboxes, and coding for the front page. *Takashichea: did mostly chapter summaries, wiki edits for Brandon's misc wiki requests such as Sacred Palace, and update list of character pages Wiki Data I haven't check. This section requires a lot of time. *Total Pages: 1,180 *Total Files: 4,762 *Average Edits Per Page: 4.04 It's unknown how much images we deleted after I was nominated and assigned to deleting images. Mell and Dancing Fairy also help out cleaning out images. We definitely had less images than last month since we delete more than we uploaded new files. Stats I can't post are # of active users because the Wikia is pretty messed up as it counts making comments and blogs as edits. It's 57 right now. I think we had less than 10 wiki editors and 5 main recurring ones: Mell, Brandon, myself, Dragon Nesha, and Dancing Fairy. Disputes Aside from the admin discussions, we had disputes on the human page regarding the content. Then, we had some disputes regarding Judar's sexuality in the comment section. Thankfully, none of these made on the wiki pages. Then, we had to divide the link on comments where new coming users will make suggestions or point out missing things. While they are helpful, at the same time, they provide some cons to the benefit as we don't have a huge community. This is a small community. It's not productive and efficient for new users to not help us add these things themselves. Finally, we had the list of character pages where we had conflicting goals and promises. I believe in the concept: do not make promises you can't keep. Based on my wiki experiences, I have seen very ambitious users just drop projects on the fly due to obligations in their lives outside of the site. You have to be cautious on what you can do for the present not the future. There was concerns about British and American spelling which Brandon brought up. Natichan and I told him to let it go. Stat disputes on Alibaba - we had the usual stat disputes like any other character pages in the past. A lack of communication between wiki editors on new coded projects that are being done on sandbox instead of being brought up first on proposals with admins and users. Edit: Lelouch Di Britannia's edits are a bit mixed. While the user did help mark images for deletion, some or most of the images are mistakes where images were uploaded but weren't used because our folks were busy. I had deleted images by accident and now I have to check carefully. Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you guys and gals support the community if you can. This is Takashichea signing out. Category:Blog posts